


Drawstring

by larissabernstein



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/larissabernstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawstring

"Keep them on."

Hannibal stilled, his fingers resting at the waistband of his wet swim trunks. Will got up from his deck-chair, his eyes never leaving Hannibal's sun-kissed form, and dropped to his knees in front of him.

In the next moment his lips were already mouthing along the warm outline of Hannibal's cock under the navy blue lycra. A heady mix of ocean and salt, clean skin and musky arousal flooded his senses.

"I wore similar trunks when you sent Matthew Brown to kill me," Hannibal said.

Will growled into the hard length. 

"This time I'll do it myself."


End file.
